Sirius
by Loyle
Summary: Ella era la única que lo ayuda a olvidar sus demonios, la única que lo salva de esas cuatros paredes. Ligera mención Sirius/Remus.


Autora: Loyle  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Personaje/pareja(s): Sirius. Ligera mención Sirius/Remus  
Rating: K  
Resumen: _Ella_ era la única que lo ayuda a olvidar sus demonios, la única que lo salva de esas cuatros paredes.  
Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen J.K. Rowling, y a las compañías anexas. Solo la idea es mía.  
Advertencias: Ligero Angst.  
Beta: **siniestramalfoy**  
Palabras: 1,101  
Notas: Para **sara_f_black** , sé que te lo debo desde hace más de un año pero...más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?. Espero que te guste.

* * *

_"Sirius"_

1.

El verla por la pequeña ventana que tengo en esta celda de mierda, es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo y me hace recordar que allá afuera hay algo por lo cual aguantar y luchar. Verla ahí como cada noche me hace recordar los días de locuras y travesuras, esos días donde no importaba nada más que lo que íbamos a tomar esa noche y las faldas que íbamos a subir… recuerdo muy bien esos días.

Cada día es un día diferente, más mediocre y asqueroso, pero, pase lo que pase, sé que ella estará allí como cada noche, deteniéndome de caer en la locura.

2.

Hoy es un mal día, aunque pensándolo bien nunca he tenido un día bueno aquí… dejémoslo en que hoy es un día peor que los otros y todo gracias a ella. Esta noche no ha salido como cada noche, y todo gracias a que la lluvia la ha tapado, sin dejarla resplandecer así como ha cubierto mi momento de cordura y recuerdo.

Esta noche tendré pesadillas.

3.

Como lo predije, tuve pesadillas, las mismas de siempre que se repiten una y otra vez frente a mí. No hace falta que esté dormido para poder verlas. Son mis pesadillas y demonios que me rondan todo el día dentro de este agujero, son los gritos de Lily y James antes de morir, así como el llanto del pequeño Harry al verlos caer. Son mis pesadillas personales, de esas que no hacen falta dormir para vivirlas.

Espero que hoy salga para poder olvidarlas por un momento, momento en el cual me olvido que estoy rodeado por cuatro paredes y sin poder salir, momento donde puedo recordar el aroma del viento de la primavera sobre mi cara paseando sobre mi moto  
Momento en el cual dentro de mi cabeza soy libre.

4.

Llevo días tirado sobre el piso frío y húmedo de mi celda. Últimamente las pesadillas han sido peor que nunca y todo gracias a los dementores. Han estado más hambrientos que nunca.

A veces me pregunto cómo es que un recuerdo que nunca viví ni presencié puede hacerme tanto daño, hasta el punto de hacerme perder la poca cordura y razón que me queda.

Volteo a ver pequeña ventana, y ahí está resplandeciendo… puedo escuchar un aullido a lo lejos.

Siento no poder estar ahí compañero, en verdad lo siento.

5.

¿Te acuerdas de los días en que molestábamos a Snivellus, James? ¿Te acuerdas? O aquellos días donde comíamos grageas frente a la chimenea con Remus y Peter sin importarnos los trabajos de McGonagall o Slughorn ¿Los recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas las noches en vela que pasamos tomando nuestra reserva ilegal de Hidromiel…? ¿Lo recuerdas, James? Cada día que pasa siento que todos esos recuerdos no son más que ilusiones, James.

Hoy no salió, James, esta noche no me salvo. Esta noche me visitaras junto con Lily y Harry, aunque no de la forma en que deseo.

6.

Hoy me han cambiado de celda, dentro de una torre -en la habitación más alta-. Es más húmeda que la anterior, puedo sentir mi ropa empaparse al contacto de las paredes, pero hay una gran ventaja: la podré ver con más claridad. Las pesadillas serán más escasas.  
Me recuesto sobre el piso, en espera de la noche y de mi fiel compañera. Una ráfaga de viento entra por la pequeña ventana, invadiendo rápidamente la habitación, moviendo mi cabellos -más largo de lo normal- y mi ropa. Cierro los ojos al contacto, dejo que me atrape e invada mis sentidos, dejo entrar la libertad a mi cuerpo, aunque sea unos momentos. Como viene, se va.

Puedo ver cómo la oscuridad va invadiendo el cielo, veo los últimos rayos de sol bañar mi celda. Pronto llegará, estoy seguro que esta noche estará a mí lado.

Aparece por la ventana, Te lo dije, Remus pienso, me siento para poder observarla, dejando que ahuyente mis fantasmas. Cierro los ojos, por primera vez no tengo miedo de hacerlo, y puedo verlos junto a mí, puedo sentirlos y escucharlos reír.

Lentamente voy cayendo dentro de mi mente y por primera vez no tengo miedo de soñar.

7.

La adrenalina corre por mis venas, James, es una sensación que había olvidado. Se siente tan bien. Es como recordar todo de golpe, cada travesura, mentira o revolcón. Es como volver a vivir, ser libre.

Corro como nunca, mis patas me reclaman el esfuerzo, pero no importa porque cada vez estoy más cerca. Puedo verlo. No entiendo el momento en que escapé, son demasiadas cosas, solo sé que estoy aquí, que estoy libre.

Vuelvo a mi cuerpo original -quién iba pensar que ser animago me iba ayudar, James. Nuestra pequeña travesura se convirtió en mi libertad- buscando el pasadizo, tratando de que mi mente pueda recordar. Lo encuentro y entro, mi piel se eriza al sentir el aroma tan familiar -todo sigue igual-, no puedo evitar admirar mi hogar, después de tanto tiempo.

Recorro los pasillos, son tantos los recuerdos que vienen a mi mente, de tantas historias sin contar. No me resisto a subir las escaleras, frente a mí está el retrato de la Señora Gorda, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara (se siente extraño), al escuchar su grito salgo corriendo, sin ninguna dirección.

Un olor me detiene, nunca en mi vida podría olvidar ese olor. Me dirijo a la puerta que está frente a mí. Sé que es peligroso, pero ese olor me llama. Entro con cautela al salón, el aroma cada vez es más fuerte. Solo camino un poco para ver la imagen de su espalda, parado frente al escritorio de clases, con un aspecto decaído -lo puedo deducir, lo conozco mejor que nadie-, como nunca pensé volver verlo.  
Me quedo parado en mi lugar, dejando que su imagen y su aroma me intoxique. Puedo ver que toma sus cosas, está a punto de dar la vuelta. Lo hace. Su mirada se conecta con la mía de inmediato, su portafolio con los papeles cae al piso.

-Sirius…-susurra.

Puedo ver la confusión mezclarse con la impresión en sus ojos. Doy un paso adelante, y es todo lo que hace falta, cierra la distancia y me atrapa entre sus brazos. No dudo en enredarme en él, robarle su aroma, su calor… todo él. Esconde su cara en mi cuello, y lo siento humedecerse.

-Remus -le digo al oído. Después de años, hablo. Mi voz suena extraña, como si estuviera oxidada.

-Te extrañe, Sirius. No tienes idea de cómo te necesité.

Cada palabra me atraviesa, lo pego más a mí. Después de años, al fin, me siento libre.


End file.
